


强制占有   chapter.68

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.68

车子穿过申城密集的大厦高楼，在一处守卫森严的独栋别墅前停下，我上一次见到庭院外有这么多人守着，还是陪着李赫宰回军区大院的时候。  
有人过来开车门，曺圭贤先下了车，走到别墅门口转过身看着我，我努力想要躲开他手下伸过来的手，曺圭贤扯着嘴角冷笑，“把他拖进来。”  
“……曺圭贤你到底想做什么？”  
“李虎，我想对你做什么，进去你就知道了。”  
曺圭贤的冷冷地开口，颌首对人示意 ，几个黑道份子拖着我进了庭院。  
直到我被一股超大的力气扔到曺圭贤的床上，我才真正感到不对劲。  
“你们下去吧。”门被从外面锁上，曺圭贤单手扯掉领结，随意地扔开。他看着我，就像在看一头陷入陷阱的猎物。  
我第一次在曺圭贤身边，感受到了强烈的不安。  
丝质衬衣下起伏的肌肉，让我正视到曺圭贤是个男人，是一个曾经追求过我，又被我狠心推开的男人。  
他的双眸里席卷着狂风暴雨，一层比一层更厚重的欲望，看得我胆战心惊。  
以前我没有把曺圭贤对我的感情放在心上，很大一部分是因为他总是一副元气的笑模样，就像邻家弟弟。  
现在他不再隐藏，露出了真实的欲望，我才真正有了，曺圭贤喜欢我的认知。  
可是一切都太晚了。  
我早该在喀什，在台北的时候就把他推开。而不是拖到多年后的现在，跑到曺圭贤的地盘自投罗网。  
曺圭贤用细长的手指解开衬衣纽扣，布料下有紧致的肌肉，他的身材比几年前壮了些，他看出我的慌张，嘲弄地笑了笑。  
我艰难地想从床上爬起来，手被人用绳子绑在身后，我努力挣扎了好久，还是没办法坐直身体。  
只能抬着下巴，对曺圭贤开口，“你放开我，有什么事咱们好好说。”  
他冷着脸脱掉上衣，探过身一只膝盖半跪在我腰间，双手撑在我的上方。曺圭贤的气息太强烈了，把我整个人笼罩在他的私人领域，我一睁眼，就能看到他赤裸的肌肤，和猩红的双眼。  
曺圭贤低头，嘴唇贴在我的耳边，他寒声道：“你把我的真心和自尊全部踩碎，现在又怎么能指望我再听你的？”  
说完，他的牙齿咬住我的耳垂，近乎残忍地厮磨。  
我转头想要躲，下巴被曺圭贤捉住，我被迫和他对视，竟然从他脸上看到了从来没有过的心碎。  
“圭……”  
曺圭贤神色一黯，低头吻下来。像渴望了很久终于得到的礼物，他的吻轻轻柔柔，舌头慢慢舔过我的嘴唇。  
我的挣扎在他这里毫不起眼，双手被绑在身后，两只膝盖被他技巧性地用腿压住，全身能动的部位只剩嘴。  
“滚开。”我开口骂道。  
曺圭贤却趁机伸进我的嘴里，舌头缠着我的，不客气地追逐玩弄。  
脸被他用手禁锢着，力量太悬殊，我根本就拒绝不了。只能紧紧闭着双眼，不去看他，我甚至想宽慰自己把正在亲吻的人想象成李赫宰。  
可他们的气息太不一样，李赫宰的每一次亲吻都用了全部的热情，吸允着不放过任何缝隙。他的靠近能让我浑身发软，醉在他的疯狂里。  
而曺圭贤不是。  
他不是李赫宰。  
我一想到李赫宰的偏执，他知道曺圭贤吻过我后那双阴鸷冰冷的眼睛，就后背发冷。我用最大的力气屈起膝盖，把沉浸在亲吻里的曺圭贤从我身上掀开。  
“呸。”我连着呸了好几下，想把曺圭贤留下的痕迹吐出去。  
曺圭贤轻轻笑了一下，“李虎，我的耐心被你耗光了。”  
我面无表情地看着他，“曺圭贤，强奸是最下作的事，别让我恨你。”  
曺圭贤哼笑道，“恨总比无视好。”  
他是不是疯了，脑子里在他妈想些什么？我使劲蹬着腿要从床上起来，曺圭贤看着我，像看马戏团的动物表演一样。  
“我帮你。”曺圭贤靠过来，把我拉进他怀里。  
他分明只是轻轻一带，手在解后面的绳子，我却被禁锢在他怀里，完全动不了。  
我心里发毛，升起了一股诡异的感觉，曺圭贤绝对不可能就这么放过我。  
我听到头顶传来一声轻嗤，然后肩膀被曺圭贤按住再次推倒，他骑在我的腰上，迅速把我的手抓过头顶，用取下来的绳子又紧紧绑住。  
太快了，我甚至没来得及看清他的动作，就又像一条砧板上的鱼，被他牢牢困住了。  
曺圭贤俯下身，把手撑在我的身体两侧，仔细地吻我的嘴唇。我紧紧咬着牙不让他伸进来，他轻轻舔了舔，又往下吻我的脖子。  
“你是不是脑子有病？我跟李赫宰结婚了！我是他的合法爱人！”  
我被曺圭贤气得头都要炸了，他却没听到一样，解开我的上衣扣子，用手在那片赤裸的皮肤上抚摸。  
“你他妈的给我滚开！”  
“嘘。”曺圭贤手指贴到唇上，做了一个噤声的手势。  
然后卡住我的下巴，狠狠堵住我的嘴。曺圭贤奋力撬开我的牙关，把伸头伸了进来。  
我感到铺天盖地的恶心，被李赫宰之外的人亲吻，让我从心里反感和排斥。我张嘴想咬，却被曺圭贤发现，他死死捏着我的下巴，不让我有机会合拢。  
我拼命挣扎，身体和手却被束缚着，双腿连微微屈起都做不到。我闭上眼睛，绝望地哭了，眼泪顺着眼角流下去，润湿了枕套。  
曺圭贤亲够了，意犹未尽地松开嘴，他用手指抹干我的眼泪，放进自己嘴里舔了舔。  
“你让我感到恶心！”我大声骂道。  
“是吗，可我觉得自己做得还不够，你忍着点，等我在你身体里射了再吐。”  
曺圭贤意有所指地直起身，我骂他骂得嗓子都哑了，他却没受任何影响，甚至伸手解开了我的皮带。  
“曺圭贤！你他妈快我身上起开！别碰我！”  
下身突然一凉，我被他脱得只剩最后一条内裤，我快疯了，大叫：“你他妈想想李念！他这么喜欢你，我们要是上床了，我他妈怎么面对他！”  
我忘不了音乐会上李念望向曺圭贤的眼神，一向沉稳冷静的男孩，双眸灿烂如星辰。他得有多喜欢曺圭贤啊。  
曺圭贤的手终于顿住，眼里迸射出我看不明白的情绪，他沉声道：“我喜欢你，别的人与我无关。”  
我愤怒道：“李念是我的儿子！我儿子喜欢的人是你！”  
曺圭贤冷冷地，“他是李赫宰的儿子。”  
我瞪大眼睛，恨恨地看他，“如果我们之间发生了不该发生的事，你就是在亲手杀了我。”  
李赫宰的抑郁症到现在还依靠药物控制，我清楚地记得安绪跟我说过的有关他病情恶化的每一个字。他又是控制欲那么强的人，如果我的身体留下曺圭贤的痕迹，李赫宰一定会把自己折磨得疯掉。  
还有李念，李念喜欢他，如果他知道从小尊敬的爸爸和自己喜欢的人上了床，他会有多心痛，他又会怎么看我？  
我只要一想到这些，连呼吸都变得困难。  
“我们不可以这样做，圭贤……会伤害好多人……”  
我的嗓子已经吼不出话了，只能嘶哑地小声说，曺圭贤怔在那儿，脸上又冰又冷。他望着空气里的某一点，开口问我：“这辈子你都不会爱上我，是不是？”  
我说：“是。”  
曺圭贤突然笑了，难过像雨水一样，满得快要从眼睛里溢出来。  
他从我身上下来，替我穿好裤子，又把上衣的扣子一颗颗的仔细扣好。曺圭贤再没有之前的强势，脸色苍白。  
他颓废道：“李东海，我怎么舍得杀你，你是我情真意切，深深爱过这么多年的人啊。”  
曺圭贤第一次叫我的名字，说出的话仿佛用尽了他所有的力气。  
说得我心酸，我忍不住转过头去看他，他低垂着头，眼角通红。  
我一时不知道该说些什么，仔细算起来，从他第一次对我表达爱意，到现在已经十年。曺圭贤从意气风发的二十三岁大男孩，成长为全球知名的三十岁音乐家。  
我耽误了他整整七年。  
“圭贤……对不起。”  
曺圭贤解开绳子，握着我的手遮住他的眼睛，有湿润的眼泪流出来，淋湿了我的整个手背。  
他喉咙呜咽，浑身都在颤抖。  
“你为什么不爱我，我已经长大了，我不是那个只知道买奢侈品的臭小鬼了，李虎你为什么还是不爱我。”  
我犹豫了会儿，还是用手轻轻拍他的背，想安慰这个失意的男人。  
我在想，如果那天我停车，下去和他好好说了再见，这一切是不是就会变得不一样。  
如果我在大雨里给他一个拥抱，让他以后好好生活，如果我在婚礼晚上，回他一封邮件告诉他钢琴弹得很好听，谢谢他的礼物，曺圭贤是不是就知足了，就会把我放下了。  
“圭贤，你的心意我感受到了，谢谢你爱我。”  
现在我能做的，只有这么多了。  
曺圭贤抬起头，脸上还有未干的泪痕，“李东海你……”  
“嘭——”  
卧室门忽然被人从外面踹开，我和曺圭贤看过去，只见高挑的李念，踩着摔下来的门板大步走进来。  
他的手里握着根极粗的漆黑钢管。  
后面很快有人追进来，脸上都带了伤，衣服上还落有无数个灰扑扑的脚印。  
那道门被曺圭贤从里面反锁了的，李念到底是用了多大的力气，才把他像踢球一样，整块踹开的？  
我一直以为的单纯可爱的李念，究竟实力有多强大，他竟然能用一根钢管单挑数位黑道打手，单脚踹开反锁的门。  
“……爸。”  
混乱的床单提醒着刚才房间里发生过什么，李念眼里的阴沉一闪而过，他看了眼曺圭贤，像要狠狠地记住他一样，很快又恢复了之前的样子，只是脸色非常难看。  
李念把我从床上扶起来，曺圭贤挥了挥手，让面色不善的手下退出去。  
“我带爸爸回去，我们之间的帐，晚点儿再找你算。”李念被曺圭贤惹毛了，蹬着眼睛，暴躁得声音都在颤抖。  
我们上了回北京的私人飞机，李念开口想和我说话，我第一次不去维护好父亲的形象，嘲讽地对他说，“李念，你是不要命了吗？”  
李念没说话。  
我失联的第一分钟就被李赫宰知道，他抛下生意，连机场都没出，又从戴高乐飞回来，在深夜里抵达家门。  
李念站在我前面，第一个和李赫宰碰上面，我在他背后，看见盛怒的李赫宰伸腿踹向他儿子的胸口，李念飞出几米远，狠狠摔到地板上。  
我开始有点明白李念为什么能踹翻那扇门了，纯属家族遗传。  
“李念！”李赫宰一声暴喝，“我他妈宰了你！”


End file.
